The present invention relates to systems for de-icing aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to an aircraft de-icing system which utilizes booms, retractable into boom storage compartments located substantially below ground level on the taxiway, to automatically de-ice an aircraft.
It is well known that accumulation of snow, ice or frost on the surfaces of an aircraft can have an adverse effect on the aircraft's performance, particularly during take-off. Unless accumulations of these elements are removed from the surfaces of the aircraft prior to take-off, the safety of the passengers and crew will be jeopardized.
A common problem in the de-icing of aircraft is the re-accumulation of snow, ice or frost on the surfaces of an aircraft during the delay period between de-icing and take-off. Because of this problem, it is advantageous to reduce the delay period so that there is not sufficient time for snow, ice or frost to re-accumulate on the surfaces of the aircraft. One method of reducing the delay period between de-icing and take-off is to position the de-icing station on a taxiway bypass close to the take-off runway so that de-iced aircraft do not have to travel a long distance between the de-icing station and the runway.
An example of a de-icing system which is positioned on a taxiway bypass near the take-off runway is shown in Vice et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,753, entitled "AIRPLANE PROTECTIVE AND MAINTENANCE SYSTEM." The system disclosed in Vice et al. includes a portable structure which may be shuttled between a location on taxiway bypass adjacent the take-off runway during cold weather and a remote location away from the take-off runway during warm weather. Although the de-icing structure disclosed in Vice et al. is located near the take-off runway, reducing the delay period between de-icing and take-off, it still has several disadvantages. First, even though the structure is located on a taxiway bypass which is near the take-off runway, a de-iced aircraft will still have to travel a significant distance from the de-icing station to the take-off runway, and may have to wait in line behind other aircraft before take-off. During the travel time and waiting period, snow, ice or frost may re-accumulate on the surfaces of the aircraft.
A second disadvantage of systems like the one disclosed in Vice et al. is that it can be unsafe to have rigid structures positioned close to runways for any significant period of time. Even though the structure disclosed in Vice et al. can be shuttled to a remote location during warm weather, its semi-permanent location near the runway creates increased risks to airport traffic. A third disadvantage of systems like those disclosed in Vice et al. is that large permanent or semi-permanent structures take up a considerable amount of space. This is especially disadvantageous at airports where the efficient use of space is critical.
Another common problem in the de-icing of aircraft is incomplete or improper de-icing as a result of operator error. If the operator of a de-icing station forgets to de-ice a portion of the aircraft, or does not de-ice portions of the aircraft thoroughly enough, the flight characteristics of the aircraft may be adversely affected to the point that the safety of the passengers and crew is jeopardized.